


Your hair is smooth like silk

by motomultii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mingyu tears up, bc hes a big sap, minghao braids jeonghan’s hair, sleepy seventeen, they watch Tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motomultii/pseuds/motomultii
Summary: on Sunday morning at 2:00am seventeen just chill around their dorm, resting after the long, tiring day they had.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 38





	Your hair is smooth like silk

It is 2:00 am on a Sunday morning. The thirteen boys filling the small apartment were all in different parts of the house. 

Seungkwan, Mingyu, Minghao, and Soonyoung were having an intense uno game. Every time Soonyoung would place down his second to last card, he would forget to say uno. Mingyu and Seungkwan both took turns yelling out uno, causing Soonyoung to go red in anger, as Minghao observes quietly, snickering.

Out in the living room, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Chan, and Seokmin were sprawled out across all the furniture. Jeonghan laid on the couch, legs spread out, as Seokmin sat on the other side. Jeonghan was looking through Instagram and Seokmin was playing what sounded like Mario Kart on his DS. Wonwoo and Chan were laying on the ground, Chan’s head on Wonwoo’s stomach, using it was a pillow. Chan would occasionally giggle at whatever was on his phone and show it to Wonwoo, earning giggles from him as well. 

The rest of them were either in a bedroom down the hall or in the restroom. Jeonghan sat up and put his phone down, also making Seokmin sit up. Jeonghan hears Soonyoung yelling as Minghao puts down his last card. He yells something about Minghao not holding his cards up for everyone to see. Jeonghan gets up, and heads into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and leaning against the counter. He looks at the clock and has to look again. He didn’t realize it was so late. 

“It’s 2 am? Holy shit..” 

As if on que, Seungkwan yawns loudly. Minghao stands up, after putting all the cards back into the uno box. He places the box on top of the fridge and leans against the counter against Jeonghan. 

“I say we watch a movie to mellow down. We are all off tomorrow, so it doesn’t matter how long the movie is.” Minghao says. 

“Can we watch tangled?” Junhui asks, leaning against the door frame. 

Mingyu gets up and back hugs Junhui, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’m down for it.” 

“Sounds great. I’ll make the popcorn.” Minghao says, reaching into the cabinet. 

The rest of the boys walk out into the living room. Seungcheol, Jisoo and Hansol has joined them in the living room, sprawled out on the floor. Seungkwan walked down the hall to the bedrooms to get blankets and pillows to make the ground more comfortable to lay on. After putting down the pillows and blankets, everyone sat around the TV. Most of them were on the ground, with the exception of Seokmin, Minghao, and Seungcheol, who were squished together on the couch. 

Jeonghan sat in front of Minghao, as Minghao moved his hands lazily throughout Jeonghan’s long hair. Wonwoo put in the movie and they all went silent as Repunzel sang her song about wanting to get out of the tower. Looking around, Jeonghan saw that many of them were falling asleep. Seungkwan was asleep against Chan, as he sung the song that Repunzel was. 

“Jeonghan, can I braid your hair?” Minghao asks quietly. Jeonghan nods sleepily. Minghao gets to work and starts to lazily braid Jeonghan’s long blonde hair. 

Towards the end of the movie, when Finn almost dies, of course Mingyu tears up like the little sap that he is as Seokmin giggles at him from across the room. Seungcheol ruffles Mingyu’s hair in comfort as he chuckles. The credits roll as Finn and Repunzel live happily ever after, and almost all the people in the room are asleep. Minghao and Mingyu are still up, so they gather the left over snacks and put them in the kitchen. They come back to the living room and Mingyu curls up between Junhui and Chan. Minghao sits behind Jeonghan again, proud of his braid that he had given him. He smiles sleepily and curls up on the couch, the whole apartment giving off the strong feeling of home.


End file.
